Say My Name
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: ¿Y si Fate perdiera su memoria? Songfic en un one-shot. NanoFate.


**Nota previa:** Y vuelvo a intentarlo con un songfic. La canción es "Say my name" de Within Temptation (recomiendo escucharla), y cómo veréis, la letra habla de alguien que ha perdido sus recuerdos o más bien de alguien que habla a una persona que tiene Alzheimer, al menos es lo que entiendo, yo he ajustado la letra a este fanfic de MSLN. Espero que os guste.

**Say My Name**

Di mi nombre, sólo di mi nombre una vez más, como antes, como siempre hacías. Porque duele tanto el verte así, sin que sepas quién soy, sin que sepas quién eres ni lo que fuiste ni lo que eres. Te miro a los ojos y tiemblo al ver la nada en ellos, vacíos, ausentes, sin reconocer a aquellos que tienes a tu alrededor, a los que tanto te queremos, a ella, a mí. Y cada vez siento más miedo de que esto sea para siempre, que mi nombre nunca vuelva a salir de tus labios como antaño, teñido de amor y cariño, de la verdad que sólo tú y yo compartíamos.

**Say my name**

**So I will know you're back you're here again**

**For a while**

**Oh let us share**

**The memories that only we can share**

**Together**

Iba a ser una misión más, nada complicado, pasarías unos días lejos de casa, tal vez un par de semanas, pero a eso ya nos hemos acostumbrado con los años, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, algo se torció y el peligro os alcanzó demasiado rápido como para que os diera tiempo a hacer algo. Sé que lo diste todo por proteger a tus compañeros, que no dudaste ni un instante en poner tu vida en el filo de la navaja para que ellos lo lograran, porque siempre has sido así, arriesgándote por los demás sin importar lo mucho que pudieras perder. Y también sé que pensabas en nosotras cuando eras sobrepasada en número y abatida oponiendo la mayor resistencia, luchando hasta al final, hasta que las heridas y el dolor no te dejaron seguir. Sé que caíste con orgullo, pero ojalá por una vez hubieras abandonado antes la batalla… Lo sé, es un pensamiento egoísta, pero en lo que a ti se refiere siempre he sido egoísta, porque tú lo eres todo para mí.

Y te trajeron de vuelta, inconsciente, más muerta que viva llegaste de nuevo a mi lado; cuando te vi en aquella cama de hospital, tan cerca y tan lejos de mí, sentí que nuestro mundo se tambaleaba, que si te ibas para siempre no sería capaz de seguir adelante sin ti. No sé cuántas lágrimas derrame junto a tu lecho, cuántas veces te llamé para que volvieras, a cuántos dioses recé para que abrieras tus hermosos ojos una vez más. Y los días pasaban, nunca estuviste sola, siempre hubo alguien contigo, algunos te hablábamos, otros simplemente se quedaban junto a ti esperando, siempre esperando a que por fin despertaras. Nunca perdí la esperanza y cuando recuperaste la consciencia sentí que todo volvería pronto a ser como siempre… Estaba equivocada.

Habías vuelto, eso era cierto, y poco a poco te recuperabas de la gravedad de todas tus heridas, sin embargo tu memoria se había fundido en negro, no sabías quién eras, ni quiénes éramos nosotros, y los médicos no supieron decirme si sería temporal o para siempre. Mi corazón lloraba en silencio, sin dejar ver mis lágrimas a los demás, sobre todo a nuestra niña, pues todo aquello era demasiado triste para ella y no quería que mi pena y dolor la afectasen también; debía ser fuerte por las tres.

Todos los días volvía a tu lado, te hablaba, te contaba cosas de nosotras, de todo cuánto habíamos vivido, te enseñaba fotos, pero en tu mirada sólo había vacío, tu voz era un débil susurro y apenas me hablabas. A veces la desesperanza podía conmigo y me escondía en cualquier rincón a llorar y gritar, maldiciendo al destino, a la TSAB y a la magia…

Yo sólo quiero que digas mi nombre para saber que estás de vuelta aquí conmigo, como cuando vuelves de tus misiones y cruzas la puerta de nuestra casa, aunque sea por un pequeño momento, quiero volver a compartir las memorias y recuerdos que sólo nosotras podemos compartir juntas.

**Tell me about**

**The days before I was born**

**How we were as children**

Quiero que juntas hablemos de los días en que nos conocimos, reír y llorar al repasar nuestros recuerdos, desde que éramos niñas hasta que nos convertimos en adultas, algo que tal vez ocurrió demasiado pronto. Y contarnos también cómo éramos antes. Sin embargo, ahora sólo encuentro tu silencio, reflejo de tus recuerdos perdidos. No importa, me digo tratando de sacar fuerzas de donde apenas quedan, no importa, porque yo te ayudaré a llevar la luz a tu memoria y sé que juntas volveremos a reír y que tus ojos por fin nos reconocerán.

**You touch my hand**

**These colors come alive**

**In your heart and in your mind**

**I cross the borders of time**

**Leaving today behind to be with you again**

En aquella habitación de paredes blancas pasamos muchos días, tantos que incluso llegué a perder la cuenta; tu familia y muchos amigos vinieron a hablar contigo, todos intentábamos que poco a poco superaras esa amnesia que te mantenía alejada del presente que compartías con nosotros; creo que a veces fue doloroso para ti, tanta gente a tu alrededor que decía conocerte y tú eras incapaz de decir tan si quiera sus nombres y sabía que eso te hería, porque seguías siendo la persona amable que siempre fuiste y no soportabas ser la causa del dolor de los demás.

El día que tocaste mi mano de nuevo, sentí que de alguna forma dábamos un paso hacia delante y cuando tu mano y la mía se estrechaban a tus labios afloraba un pálida sonrisa, quizás porque en algún lugar de tu mente empezabas a recordar, tal vez los colores de tus recuerdos volvían poco a poco a brillar vivos en tu corazón y en tu mente. Y yo seguí cruzando las fronteras del tiempo, dejando el hoy atrás para estar contigo, para devolverte las memorias que habías perdido.

**We breath the air**

**Do you remember how you used to touch my hair?**

**You're not aware**

**Your hands keep still**

**You just don't know that I am here**

En aquellos días solía repetirme que respirábamos y que eso era lo verdaderamente importante, que el que estuvieras viva era lo que debía darme esperanza y fuerza para seguir. A veces me echaba junto a ti en la estrecha cama del hospital y te susurraba al oído historias de antes, de cuando éramos niñas, de cuando éramos adolescentes, de cuando nos dimos cuenta de que éramos adultas, de cómo nuestra hija llegó a nosotras, de los días duros, de las penas y alegrías compartidas, de nuestras familias, de nuestros amigos. Me dejabas abrazarte y acariciarte, al principio pensé que te sentirías incómoda, que me rechazarías, pero de nuevo algo dentro de ti debía recordar mi tacto, mi piel, porque poco a poco me fuiste devolviendo aquellos gestos. Y una vez me atreví a preguntarte si recordabas la forma en que solías tocar mi cabello, me miraste asustada, no sabías la respuesta, no la encontrabas en la noche de tu mente, sin embargo no eras consciente de que tus manos guardaban todavía aquel recuerdo.

Quizás… tú solamente no sabes que yo estoy aquí.

**It hurts too much**

**I pray now that soon you're released**

**To where you belong**

Y esto hiere demasiado, tanto es el dolor que me provoca el comenzar a pensar que tal vez jamás puedas recordarme, que todo cuánto vivimos y pasamos juntas lo hayas perdido para siempre. Ahora rezo para que pronto seas liberada del olvido que te atenaza y vuelvas al lugar al que perteneces, allí dónde ella y yo te esperamos con los brazos abiertos, deseando que tus ojos nos reconozcan por fin, que tus brazos vuelvan a abrazarnos, que tu calidez nos envuelva y así la pena y el dolor desaparezcan para siempre. Quiero que vuelvas… Quiero que vuelvas a nuestro lado, que tus palabras, caricias y besos borren las lágrimas que tantas veces han surcado mi cara, que todo esto no sea más que un remoto recuerdo del que hablaremos cuando ya seamos viejitas.

"Pequeña", te susurro, "hay un sitio al que tienes que volver".

**You touch my hand**

**These colors come alive**

**In your heart and in your mind**

**I cross the borders of time**

**Leaving today behind to be with you again**

Con el paso de los días, tu mano buscaba cada vez más la mía y eso me devolvía nuevas esperanzas, aunque en el fondo empecé a creer que quizás aquello sería un nuevo comienzo para ambas, pero no quería rendirme, no quería desistir de que recuperaras los recuerdos que compartimos, porque de otra forma no sería lo mismo. Sabía que eras tú, la de siempre, pero al mismo tiempo no lo eras, y a veces me decías que te sentías como una concha vacía y te dolía no tener nada a lo que aferrarte, entonces yo te tendía mi mano, como aquella primera vez, y tú la tomabas sin dudar ya, sonreías, te preguntaba por qué y contestabas que no lo sabías, pero que al hacerlo sentías calor en tu corazón. Eso me hacía feliz y me instaba a no desistir, a seguir cruzando las fronteras del tiempo para traer el pasado al presente.

Pero sigo necesitando que digas mi nombre con los matices de antaño.

**Please say my name**

**Remember who I am**

**You will find me in the world of yesterday**

**You drift away again**

**Too far from where I am**

**When you ask me who I am**

Y ahora, en esta tarde más vuelvo a rogar en silencio que digas mi nombre, que recuerdes quién soy. Es cierto que me encontrarás en el mundo del ayer, pero quiero que vuelvas al aquí y ahora junto a mí, junto a nosotras. A veces te veo ir a la deriva nuevamente, tan lejos de mí cuando me preguntas quién soy. Pero no importa, te lo cuento todo otra vez y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que digas mi nombre sin dudas, sin vacilar. Luchamos tantas veces sin rendirnos, esta no será la primera batalla de la que huya, voy a devolver la luz a tu memoria para que tu devuelvas la luz a mis días, porque sin ti todo es demasiado duro; sé que no estoy sola, pero a veces no puedo evitar sentirme así.

**Say my name**

**These colors come alive**

**In your heart and in your mind**

**I cross the borders of time**

**Leaving today behind to be with you again**

Ya no quiero dudar, porque en tus ojos comienzo a ver una chispa, una pequeña luz que me dice que pronto tus recuerdos volverán a aflorar, tu mente se llenará de los colores vivos del ayer, que serás de nuevo la que siempre fuiste, que me mirarás y verás en mí a aquella que siempre ha estado a tu lado, la que tanto te quiere y siempre te querrá, que sabrás que esa niña de ojos bicolor es nuestra hija y la cogerás en tus brazos y la mimarás, que volverás a nuestro lado siendo tú y te llevarás lejos toda nuestra pena y el dolor será un eco lejano.

**Say my name**

Di mi nombre y dejemos de vivir en el ayer para hacerlo en el hoy y mirar otra vez al futuro.

"Di mi nombre", te digo mientras nuestras miradas se encuentran y mis labios besan los tuyos sin que pueda evitarlo, porque has estado muy cerca y muy lejos de mí a la vez.

"Di mi nombre", repito cuando nos separamos, aunque mantengo nuestras manos unidas. Y tus ojos brillan, las lágrimas asoman a ellos, respiras profundamente, tomando aire varias veces. Y dices por fin mi nombre de esa forma en que sólo tú lo haces, llena de amor y de cariño y de las verdades que sólo tú y yo compartimos.

"Nanoha".

Mis lágrimas caen antes que las tuyas, pero sonrío y siento que mi corazón quiere salirse del pecho.

"Nanoha", vuelves a decir, "estoy aquí. He vuelto".

Y nos abrazamos y nos besamos mientras reímos, la larga noche queda atrás y llegan ya los días brillantes.

— **FIN —**


End file.
